Lessons for Love
by marymo9
Summary: Sequel to When 5 become 6. Serena needs lessons to hopefully impress Connie's family. Just fun. No canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick owns them. I just try and spread free humor.

Pairings: Ab/A, C/O, and Co/Se

A/N: My Spanish is a little rusty, but I think that the translations are good. I mean no offense to anyone who speaks Spanish and finds my phrasing lacking. Thanks to Katie who proofreads and to everyone who leaves reviews.

* * *

"Exactly how am I getting roped into dancing with you AGAIN?" Alex leaned back into her chair rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Alex please, I'm not asking you to dance the night away. I'm asking you to go with me to get Salsa lessons." Serena was pleading.

"Serena, you have a girlfriend, why not take her?"

"Alex, Connie is the reason I'm doing this... She wants me to meet her family in two weeks. They have these massive family gatherings. Connie says they have spreads of food, and that they dance late into the night. My point is that I want to make a good impression with her family, and I thought I would get dancing lessons so I don't embarrass her, or myself for that matter. And I can't take Connie because it is embarrassing. What if I am terrible? She'll never know then. I'll just 'sprain' my ankle before I meet them, or something."

Alex chuckled. "Serena you are taking this WAY too seriously. I'm sure her family will like you. And they Salsa? Why would you think that they do that?"

Serena sighed. "Alex, Connie's family is very proud of their ethnicity. They do a lot of things that represent their heritage. Apparently one of her brothers is a well-known dance instructor. I just want to be able to do this and not look like an idiot. Will you go with me please? I'll pay for your lessons."

"Serena, did it occur to you that they probably also speak fluent Spanish? Are you going to drag me to those lessons as well?" Alex quipped with heavy sarcasm.

"I hadn't thought of that Alex. You think I should do that too?"

"Aye dios mio Serena…"

* * *

Alex was sitting next to Abbie on the couch. Alex had just finished recapping her earlier conversation with Serena.

"I know Spanish."

"No you don't Abbie."

"Sure I do!"

"Fine…say something in Spanish."

"Dos Equuis."

"Abbie…"

"Tecate."

"**Abbie**.."

"Cerveza."

"**That's enough Abbie**."

"Wait, I know more. "

"I am getting over you saying anything at all."

"No, seriously. How about this?" Abbie leaned over and whispered seductively into Alex's ear,

"Corazón, te quiero. Eres mi vida. No hay otra mujer para mí. Ahora vé hacen mi lavadero."

(My heart, I love you. You are my life. There is no other woman for me. Now go do my laundry.)

"Aww baby that was sweet…I love you too. Y si piensas estás consiguiendo el sexo después de ése, tú estás loco! haz tu propio lavadero"

(And if you think you are getting sex after that, you're crazy. Go do your own laundry.)

Abbie's eyes widened… "Baby you know Spanish?"

* * *

Please let me know what you think so far...You guys make me smile when you review.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Serena, Abbie, Alex, Olivia, and Casey were having lunch. Right after they had placed their orders, Abbie began speaking to Serena.

"So I hear you need Salsa and Spanish lessons."

"Yeah actually I was thinking about it."

"Well, listen, I speak pretty good Spanish. I would be happy to teach you a few phrases to impress Connie's family." Abbie flashed a huge smile at Serena. Alex leaned over and swatted Abbie. "No way Abbie. You are not teaching my best friend some vulgar phrases that will leave Connie's family mortified."

With a mock indignant look on her face Abbie faced Alex. "I wouldn't do that to Serena. It would be funny, but I can see that she's serious about this." She turned back to Serena and said, "Tell you what, I'll teach you some phrases and you can try them out with Connie. That way you'll know that I am being sincere in my efforts. Plus if I don't teach you properly, Connie can correct it before you say anything to her family. What do you say?"

Serena smiled. "That would be great Abbie. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." She leaned back in her seat and blew a sarcastic kiss to Alex.

Looking at the group Serena asked, "Okay if Abbie is going to give me language lessons, which one of you is going to dance class with me?"

The women at the table stared at each other.

"C'mon guys. You know that I would do it for any of you if you asked."

None of the other women would look at her.

"Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way. Alex, how would your mother feel if she knew that you and Abbie were the ones that trashed her living room last New Year's Eve? You know the wrestling game that ended with a broken coffee table, and her favorite vase being smashed? How do you think she would react to knowing you and Abbie were playing 'tag' in your underwear in her house?"

Alex's jaw dropped. All of the other women were laughing. Serena turned to Abbie and smiled, "I'm not sure why you're laughing. Aren't you the one who broke the vase?"

Abbie got quiet and Casey and Olivia laughed even harder.

"HA! Blackmail is a bitch isn't it?" Casey said, still laughing.

Serena turned her attention to Casey, and grinned even bigger. "It sure is, especially when I have a picture of a certain ADA breaking the law. You remember it don't you? I seem to recall snapping a shot of you urinating in public. You know the one where you are squatting next to the back of a car? What did that bumper sticker say again?"

Casey stopped laughing and mumbled, "Re-elect Arthur Branch."

Olivia was in fits of laughter.

Serena turned her attention to the detective. "Now Olivia, it is not nice to laugh at their misery. Does the name Nikki Longbrake mean anything to you?"

Olivia blanched. "How do you know about that?"

Serena smiled. "I just happened to be in the court room when she was arraigned on prostitution charges. I remember what she said to you as the bailiff took her away…should I continue? You know if Abbie hears this story, you'll never hear the end of it."

Sitting back in her chair, Serena smiled the smuggest smile anyone had ever seen out of her. "So now, do I have any volunteers?" Sheepishly and slowly, all of the women raised their hands.

"Awww….that is so sweet you guys. But I only need one of you to go. Who is it going to be?"

* * *

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I promise that you all will get longer chapters soon...let me know if you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

While Serena excused herself to go to the restroom, the other women looked at each other.

Abbie broke the silence with fits of laughter. "What a bitch! I think I love her…seriously though, which one of you is going?"

Alex snorted. "Which one of **US** is going? Why not you?"

"I'm the one giving her the Spanish lessons."

"Speaking of which, you remember what I told you earlier about that? I take it back. Feel free to teach her something completely improper. I'll help…"

Olivia and Casey laughed with Abbie.

Casey clipped in, "I really can't do it. I just volunteered for a community service project. With that, a heavy case load, and softball twice a week, there is no way I have the time."

Olivia sighed. "Elliot is on vacation. That leaves us short. I volunteered to be on call all week. I would probably catch a call in the middle of a lesson."

Abbie and Alex looked at each other. "Well, Alex sweetheart, that leaves us. And somehow I get the feeling that I will be the one saying _one two, cha cha cha_."

Alex smiled. "I'll make it up to you. Besides you know how busy I am all the time. Will you do it?"

Looking around the table, Abbie smiled. "You guys owe me. **massively**! What if I end up in a class full of old ladies? Seriously, what if someone falls and breaks a hip? OR even worse, I end up dancing with an old man with incredibly bad breath who can't keep his hands off of me?"

Casey giggled, "Well then Abbie, you will be performing a community service too."

At that moment, Serena returned to the table.

Abbie smiled at her. "Seems like it is your lucky day Southerlyn. I would be happy to tag along with you to your dance lessons. But I have one condition. I pick the place we go to. No way am I dancing with Ethel, Fred, or Burt. I don't do that kind of community service."

Confused but laughing, Serena agreed. Abbie turned to Olivia. "Give me a piece of paper from your notepad." Olivia handed it over, and Abbie began to write quickly. When she was finished, she looked up at Serena. "Come on Southerlyn. We have to head back to the office. I'll give you your first Spanish lesson in the cab ride on the way back." She leaned over and kissed Alex. She also slid the paper discretely into Alex's hand. Abbie whispered into Alex's ear, "Feel free to translate those for Casey and Olivia when we leave. That is Serena's first lesson." Alex nodded. The remaining trio sat at the table a little longer as the two women walked away. Once they were gone, Alex opened up the piece of paper. Immediately she started laughing. "You guys have to hear this…"

* * *

Serena settled back into her office and called Connie.

"Rubirosa."

"Hi sweetie. Are you busy?"

"No, I have a few minutes to spare. How was your lunch with the girls?"

Serena smiled. "Interesting. Abbie is teaching me Spanish for when I meet your family."

"She is? What did she teach you?"

"Hold on. I'll read them to you. I had to write them down so I wouldn't forget. Ready?"

Connie grinned. She could not wait to hear what Abbie had taught her girlfriend. "Go ahead Serena."

"Forgive me if I butcher this…I'm still learning. Me han arrestado para la prostitución."

Connie laughed. "What exactly did she tell you that meant?"

"She said it meant I prosecute those who have been arrested. Did I say it right?"

Connie was giggling fiercely. "Umm, yeah you did. What else did she teach you?"

"Well, this: Soy un experto en la gimnasia de la lengüeta." Connie laughed even harder. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt. "And that means what baby?"

"Abbie said it means that I like to watch gymnastics. Is that right?"

Connie had tears forming in her eyes, but managed to say, "Close, sweetie. Anything else?"

"Yeah. One more phrase. She said to say this specifically to your mom. Placer i tu hija."

Connie began howling on the other end of the phone. "Oh my God Serena! You **CANNOT** say that to my mom. You'll give her a heart attack!"

"Why? What did she teach me?"

"Basically you just said you have been arrested for prostitution, and that you are an expert at tongue gymnastics. And the last sentence meant for my mom translates to I pleasure your daughter." Connie could not stop the wave of laughter that had taken over.

Serena was horrified. "I am going to kill Abbie!"

"Ok, but I have to ask. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, the whole gymnastics thing."

"Very funny. I am hanging up now."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know...


	4. Chapter 4

Abbie was sitting in her office searching the internet. Alex had said something to her the night before that was suddenly sticking in her mind. Alex said that Connie's brother was a dancer. _Wonder if he is in the city? Maybe I can arrange dance lessons with him. How perfect would that be?_ She chuckled to herself and picked up her phone.

"Novak."

"Casey, it's Abbie. I need a sneaky favor. Quickly please."

Casey smiled. "You certainly don't need my help with the Spanish language. Did you teach Serena those phrases?"

Abbie laughed out loud. "I did. Hopefully she'll practice them with Connie. But that isn't why I called."

"What can I do for you?"

"When I worked for the DA's office, there was an informational database that had everyone's bios in it."

"Yeah, I know it."

"Can you look up Connie? I need to get the name of her brother who dances professionally."

"Oh God Abbie. Why?"

"Let's just say I am going to try and get Serena private lessons."

"You are terrible. Hold on. I'll look it up for you."

After a few minutes she found what she was looking for.

"Fausto Rubirosa. That is his name."

"Thanks Casey, you're a doll."

Just then Serena poked her head into Abbie's office. She looked slightly irritated. "Gotta go Casey. My student just walked in looking less than thrilled."

"Alright Abbie. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

She hung up the phone as Serena sat in a chair opposite Abbie's desk. "How can I help you Serena?"

"You are a riot, you know that?"

Abbie laughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about Serena."

"Really? I just got off the phone with Connie. Tongue gymnastics Abbie? I could strangle you!" Serena was beginning to smile.

"Aww…it was all in good fun. I promise I will be more serious with the dialect I teach you in the future. Did Connie laugh?"

"Yeah she did."

"Then no big deal. It was just a little payback for the threats of blackmail at lunch."

"Ok. Fair enough."

"Switching the subject, I think that I might have found someone to give us those dance lessons. You still want to go?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright. I'll try and arrange them and I'll get back to you."

"Ok. But Abbie?"

"Yes Serena?"

"No more practical jokes."

"I promise." Abbie said and crossed her fingers underneath her desk. _Maybe just one more_…

* * *

Once Abbie had a name it wasn't hard to find out where Fausto was. She called up the dance studio she found online. He was at least based in the city. She just had to convince him to give her and Serena private lessons. After two rings, a friendly voice answered the line.

"Danza del fuego."

"Hi. My name is Abbie Carmichael. I am trying to reach Fausto Rubirosa. Is he available?"

"One moment please."

_This is too good…_

"This is Fausto. Can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Abbie Carmichael and I am trying to arrange some private Salsa lessons for myself and a friend. And I need to do it quickly. Money is not really an object and you came highly recommended. I am hoping that you are interested."

"Of course. How quickly do you need an appointment?"

"As quickly as you can get us in. And we'll need more than one. Can you manage?"

"I can do it in the evenings if you like. Tomorrow ok to start? Say around 7?"

"That would be perfect. We'll be there."

"Great, I will pencil you in. What is your friend's name?"

_Shit. I can't tell him Southerlyn. What if he talks to Connie and knows Serena's name? _So she said the first name that popped up in her mind.

"Alexandra Cabot."

"Ok, then Abbie. I will see you and Alexandra tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hee hee...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait…" Serena stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk. Abbie turned to look at her. "Why exactly do I have to say I'm Alex?"

"Because Serena. Almost every dance studio I called wasn't able to get us in right away. It wasn't until I dropped the Cabot name that I got anywhere. Besides, it works. What's the problem?"

"I guess none."

"See…no worries. It'll be fun. Our appointment is tomorrow at seven. And by the way, what are you telling Connie you are doing after work for the next two weeks?"

Serena sighed. She hated lying. "I am going to tell her that you and I are working on an important case. We don't really talk about our work too much, so I don't think she'll question it."

"Hmm…so she will not care that you will be working late with me?"

Serena could see Abbie's mind turning. She knew where this was headed. "No Abbie. Why should she?"

Abbie smiled. "Well, I might feel a little threatened if my girlfriend was working late with an amazingly attractive woman. A woman, who, I might add, is intelligent, well-spoken, has an awesome body and is fantastic in bed." Abbie licked her finger and then ran it over her eyebrow. There was a ridiculously large grin on her face.

Serena laughed. "I don't think Connie has anything to worry about. _If_ I was inclined to sleep with you, **which I am not**, I know you wouldn't cheat on Alex."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I see the way you look at her when you think that no one is watching. Because you dote on her at every turn. Because I know you love her."

Abbie smiled. A smile that warmed her heart. "Yeah I do."

"And I know one more thing about you Abbie."

"What's that?"

Serena began laughing. "You are sooo whipped!"

Abbie's jaw dropped. "I am not!"

Serena's laughter came harder. "Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"You are only kidding yourself to believe otherwise."

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Abbie loudly squealed. People stopped in the streets to look over at her. An old woman who was passing by just slowly shook her head and kept moving. Abbie shouted after her, "I'm really not you know…"

* * *

A/N: I know that this one is brief, but it did not seem fitting to combine this with the next chapter. You'll see why when you read it...


	6. Chapter 6

_Sex._ Serena wanted it. She and Connie had been dating about a month, and they had decided to take things slowly. They both agreed that they would wait to try and develop an emotional base before sleeping together. The chemistry was definitely there between them. Serena loved kissing Connie, but now she was wanting more. _But how do I tell her that? Hi sweetie. How was your day? Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and diddle me tonight. Uggh. No I can't say that. That's crass. So what to say? Listen, you know those kisses you give me? Would you mind doing that all over my body? I promise not to leave my underwear at your place. Not unless you want me to. _Serena laughed. _Why the hell not? It worked for Alex apparently. What should I say?_

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. _Speak of the devil_…

"Hello sweetie! I was just thinking about you."

Connie smiled. "How is my favorite blonde attorney today?"

"Horny." _Damn Freudian slip._

"I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"Hurry. I am in a hurry to get home." _Because I'm horny._

Connie giggled. "OH. Hurry. I thought you said something else."

_Because I did…_"What did you think I said?"

"Ummm…horny."

"That's funny." _Hysterical_. "But if I had?"

"Well, Serena, if you had, I'd say I was in a hurry then."

"Really?"

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I be?"

"Should you be what?"

"In a hurry?"

"Yes. I definitely said horny!"

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She was pretty sure that it would be there all day. It would be much more enjoyable preparing briefs when someone had been in hers…several times the night before. _Connie was amazing. All I can do is just exhale…and smile. And smile. Oh man…_Serena could not stifle a giggle as she got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead.

Eventually she settled into her office and began checking her email. Her calendar was full and her first dance lesson was supposed to be this evening, so she knew she was in for a long day. She leaned back in her chair and allowed her thoughts to stray to the night before. She was in the middle of a particularly pleasant thought when Abbie came into her office.

"Good morning Serena…whoa…with that smile on your face I'd say it was a good night too."

"Good morning Abbie." Serena said calmly.

Abbie smiled. "C'mon Serena. I'm right aren't I? You did the hibbidy dibbidy last night didn't you?"

"The hibbidy dibbidy?"

"Yeah, you know…the extended horizontal mambo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, no worries. Everyone plays hide and go poke."

"You know you need counseling right?"

"Why is that? Just because you are being uptight about bumping and grinding…"

Serena laughed. "Okay. Enough of the sex analogies."

Abbie chuckled, "Wait I got one more."

"Abbie…"

"Just one, and then I'll stop."

"No more. What do you want?"

"Just making sure we are still on for tonight."

"Yes, definitely."

"Ok…I'll come grab you and we'll go." Abbie made her way back to the door to leave. She turned at the last moment and stopped. "Hey Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Bow Chicka Wow Wow…"

* * *

A/N: I cannot take credit for the last line. It was all my girlfriend...she wanted you all to know that she contributed.


	7. Chapter 7

As seven drew nearer, Abbie still had a small problem to work out. _The jig is up the moment Fausto introduces himself. And Serena will kill me._ _How do I get around this? Maybe it is time to hedge my bet with Connie's brother. _Abbie could not think of anything else to do. Sighing, she picked up the phone and called the dance studio and asked to speak to Fausto.

"Miss Carmichael? How can I help you?"

"Fausto, it's like this…"

Abbie told him the entire story about how his sister and Serena got together, about the blackmail at lunch one day, and how she wanted to play this practical joke on Serena. Fausto laughed through Abbie's entire explanation of events.

"You know, I love a good practical joke. I'll play along, but there is one thing that you must do for me Abbie."

"Ok, what is it?"

"You have to protect me from Connie when she finds out that I helped you."

"Ha! I'll try, but I might be too busy fending off Serena."

"Fair enough…how exactly did you want me to play this out?"

* * *

Fausto met Abbie and Serena when they arrived.

"Miss Carmichael?" He stuck his hand out with the greeting. Abbie smiled. He was cute. She shook his hand.

"I am. And this is Alex Cabot," she said pointing to Serena. Serena was looking around and not paying attention.

"Alex? Alex? **ALEX** sweetheart?" Abbie was trying to get Serena's attention. Serena suddenly realized that Abbie was talking to her.

"Huh? Ummm…yeah that is me. I'm Alex Cabot." _Why did I let Abbie talk me into using Alex's name?_

Fausto shook Serena's hand. "I am Frankie. I'll be giving you Salsa lessons." He smiled at Serena. _Good looking woman. I can see how my sister would be attracted to her._ He gestured for the women to follow him to an adjunct room.

"So, ladies, what is with the big rush to get lessons?"

Abbie smiled. "Alex here will be meeting some very important dignitaries in a couple of weeks. It is important to her to make a good impression. Right babe?" Abbie swatted Serena's butt and began laughing. Serena was mortified.

"Abbie, **LOVE**, do you mind?"

Fausto smiled. "Right, well tonight will be about teaching you basics. The steps themselves are relatively easy to learn. It's when you incorporate certain movements and turns that it becomes slightly harder for some people to pick up. Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be…" Serena sighed.

"Relax and try to enjoy yourself. You'll do just fine. Now, part of the Salsa is feeling the rhythm of the music. Can you sway your hips?"

"**Can** she!" Abbie was laughing. "That's how she traps women!" Abbie winked at Serena.

Serena shot Abbie an ugly look. _I am going to choke the life out of her._ "Easy Abbie. We wouldn't want my mother to know your propensity for misbehaving. I am not beyond calling her when we leave here."

Fausto was chuckling at the two. _Abbie was laying it on thick, but Serena is managing. She's got a fiery side. Well-matched for Connie I am sure. _"Ok. There are seven basic movements or steps to learn. First, step forward with your left foot."

Serena and Abbie both moved.

"Your other left foot Alex."

Abbie laughed as Serena quickly switched feet.

Fausto laughed and continued, "What I am showing you is one style. It is not enough to just step. You need to move your hips as well. Copy what I do." He stood in between the women and slowly went through the steps as they mimicked him.

"Very good ladies."

Serena snickered. "Ha! Abbie, he called you a lady."

"I'm a lady dammit!"

Fausto laughed at them both. "Ok, you are getting the hang of it. Let's try this partnered up." Abbie stepped in front of Serena and grinned widely. She took one of Serena's hands into hers and placed the other on Serena's ass. Serena instantly blushed and swatted Abbie's arm. "Abbie, this isn't Dirty Dancing. Do you mind?"

Abbie immediately started doing an impression of Patrick Swayze, "She's like the wind…"

"Abbie, please. This is important to me. Can you try to be serious?"

"Fine. It was a good impression though. But I will behave and be serious now."

And she kept her word. Throughout the lesson, Fausto taught them simple turns, and made them continuously demonstrate what he was teaching them. At the end of the hour, both women were tired, but had managed to learn the basics. After making another appointment, Fausto walked them out. As Abbie was talking on her phone outside, Fausto took the opportunity to talk to Serena.

"These people that you are trying to impress must be very important if you are doing all of this. Are you sure that they are worth it?"

Serena smiled. "They are. It is worth hours of Abbie harassing me to make a good impression."

"I think that they would be crazy not to like you, even without the lessons."

"That is sweet. Too bad you wouldn't be there to dance with me. At least then I would have someone to cover my mistakes."

Fausto laughed. "Well Alex, if you look hard enough, maybe you will find someone to do just that. See you soon." He walked back inside. _What a sweet woman she is. _He walked over to his office and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Mama, can you keep a secret? You'll never guess who I just met."

* * *

A/N:There are several different styles of Salsa...this one was the easiest to write. (Even though I sort of skipped around it.) What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

The following night at the Cabot/Carmichael residence…

"Olivia and Casey are full of shit."

"Abbie, they are Yankees tickets."

"Precisely Alex. Casey said that she had no time to go to dance lessons with Serena because of some community service nonsense. Olivia said that she was on call all week because Eliot was on vacation. Your mom gives you her Yankee season tickets and suddenly they are both free to go. And why did you give away all four?"

"Honestly? Because neither you nor I could care less about going to the game. I knew Casey is a baseball freak, and Olivia would go with her. I gave the other two to Serena because Connie is a huge fan, and they'll have a great time."

"I know…but still." Abbie had a mock pout on her face.

"Awww…baby. I have something better in mind for you anyways."

Abbie's eyes lit up. "Really? What's that?"

"Remember how I said I would make it up to you for taking Serena to her dance lessons?"

Abbie began to grin. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, I am starting tonight. Give me five minutes and then meet me in the bedroom. And gorgeous…"

"Yeah?"

"Turn off your phone." Alex sauntered off into the bedroom leaving Abbie with a huge smile on her face. Soon after, Abbie followed. What she saw as she entered the room was exciting. Alex was lying on the bed wearing a pair of white lace panties and a University of Texas t-shirt.

Abbie muttered, "I have died and gone to heaven."

Alex smiled and whispered seductively, "Hook 'em horns!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Yankee Stadium…

Connie was enjoying the view of the field. "I can't believe Alex gave us these tickets! We are right behind home plate, and the Red Sox are in town. Does it get any better than this?"

Serena smiled at her partner. She had gone out that day and bought Connie a jersey to wear to the game, number 42. Of course she had to ask Casey beforehand what number Mariano Rivera wore, but she was successful, Connie looked adorable. "It actually does get better. We're about to have company."

Just then Olivia and Casey came walking down to their seats. Connie squealed as she saw Casey was also wearing a Yankees jersey.

"Who are you wearing?" Connie asked as they hugged their hellos. Casey smiled and turned around to reveal number 2.

"Derek Jeter baby!" Casey and Connie hi-fived.

Olivia smiled at the two women. "Serena, I think you and I will be keeping each other company today. If Connie is anything like Casey, we'll be sitting next to two nut jobs!"

Casey stuck her tongue out at Olivia. "I am just a little animated sometimes, that's all."

"Animated? Is that what you call the behavior at Moe's bar last season?" Olivia turned to Serena and Connie, "She got kicked out for throwing peanuts at the television and almost starting a fight with another patron."

"He was asking for it. What kind of jackass shows up and openly roots for the Red Sox in a bar full of pinstripes? He kept cheering every time the game went their way. God, **I HATE THE REDSOX**." She said heatedly and Connie was nodding her head in agreement.

Olivia put her hands on Casey's shoulders. "Breathe baby. Just promise me that you won't try and fight anyone tonight."

"I'll think about it."

Chuckling, Olivia said, "Well that is about the best I can ask for."

They took their seats as the game began. The first few innings showcased great pitching for both teams. Olivia and Serena were watching their girlfriends scream at the opposing team and at the home plate umpire as well. When one of the batters struck out without even swinging at the third strike Casey yelled, "Can I help you?" Connie laughed and yelled, "No, just looking." And the barrage of insults continued through the game. At one point a Red Sock slid into home on a play at the plate and the umpire called safe. Casey and Connie both stood up and began yelling, "Get off your knees ump…you're blowin the game!" then high-fived each other again.

Olivia leaned over to Serena, "This is exactly why she is not allowed to drink when she watches these games."

Serena chuckled. "I can't believe these two!"

Casey leaned down and said to Olivia, "You know, I was planning on having sex with you during the seventh inning stretch, but now the Yankees lost the lead and I don't think I want to anymore."

Olivia stood up and immediately started yelling, "What kind of call is that? The only person more out than he was is Carson Kressley!"

* * *

A/N: If you are a true Yankee fan, you'll understand the rivalry. My gf is a die-hard Sox, and I am a Yankee, so no offense to either side is intended...she made me say that...


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks passed quickly and Serena was faithfully practicing in between lessons. Fausto was a patient teacher, and surprisingly even Abbie was enjoying herself. Eventually the weekend came and Serena was nervous as she tried to find something to wear. She had changed her clothes at least 4 times. _Too flashy. Too bland. Too dumpy. Too much cleavage showing. God this is frustrating._ When Connie arrived, it looked like a bomb had gone off in Serena's bedroom.

"Nothing works!" she said in a huff.

"Serena, relax. You aren't meeting the president of the United States. My family is very informal. Just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and we'll be on our way."

"I can't. I really want to make a good impression. I don't…"

Connie stopped Serena's thought with a kiss. Serena leaned in and put her arms around her girlfriend. When they broke apart, Connie rested her forehead against Serena's. "They are going to love you. I…I love you." The last words were uttered just above a whisper. It was the first time they had ever been spoken between the two women. Serena felt blanketed by a warm feeling all over her body.

"Oh Connie. I love you too."

Their warm fuzzies were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Abbie was calling Serena.

"Hi Flabbie."

"Chicken legs…did you find an outfit?"

"How did you know I was having difficulty?"

"Because I went through the same thing when I got ready to meet Alex's mom. Of course I had nothing to worry about. I mean, I am wonderful."

Serena rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah I guess you are. You've been a very good friend. Beneath that flamboyant exterior…"

"**Is a goddess?"**

"No. I was thinking more like a horse's ass."

"Awww…I love you too. Well, I just wanted to check on you. Have fun. And Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to start with your left foot."

* * *

Serena's stomach was in knots as they pulled up to Connie's parents' house. Connie squeezed Serena's hand and smiled, "It really is okay."

Serena leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm ready." She exhaled and exited the vehicle. They walked up to the front door and knocked. They were greeted by an excited woman who immediately hugged Connie.

"Hija! Me plazco verte1. Eres demasiado fino. ¿Es esta tu novia?

(Daughter! I am happy to see you. You are too thin. Is this your girlfriend?)

Connie smiled, "Yes mamá. This is…"

"**ALEX!**" The name was yelled from behind Connie's mother, and when she heard it Serena's eyes got wide. She couldn't believe she was seeing him. "Frankie?"

Connie was just as confused as Serena was. "No honey. That's Fausto, my brother. Who is Frankie? And why are _you_ calling her Alex?"

Fausto smiled. "Because that is Alexandra Cabot. Am I right?" He was looking at Serena.

Serena wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Actually my name is…"

Fausto cut her off, "Serena Southerlyn. I know who you are. Better yet, I knew who you were."

Serena was sure she was going to be sick. "How did you know?"

Connie was watching the conversation go back and forth. She had no idea what was happening.

Fausto laughed. "Abbie told me."

Connie asked, "Abbie? How do you know Abbie? What is going on here? And again, who is Frankie?"

Fausto extended his hand to his sister. "I'm Frankie."

Connie said, "I'm confused."

Serena mumbled, "I'm going to strangle her…"

"So let me get this straight…you went to my brother's studio and got dance lessons using Alex's name. And _you,"_ Connie said, her gaze aimed at her brother, "knew what was going on all along?"

Fausto was grinning. "Yep. That's right."

"You are an ass."

Connie's mom shook her head. "Language Connie."

"You know you are adopted right? Tell him mama'. We wanted a dog…"

Connie and Fausto were laughing together. Serena was beginning to calm down. Connie's mom hugged Serena. "I think that it is sweet that went through all of this just to try and make a good impression." Grabbing Serena's hand she walked away from her kids who were beginning to wrestle as they traded insults. As they exited the room Connie had her brother in a head lock. "Bark for mercy Fausto!"

"Ignore them. They have always been that way around each other."

"Mrs. Rubirosa," Serena started, "I'm sorry for…" Connie's mother interrupted with a wave of her hand.

"Please call me Mariella. And it is my son who should apologize. He has a wicked sense of humor like his father. But he told me what you were doing and I knew that you had a good heart. Come now, and I will introduce you to our large family. Are you good at remembering names? Because there are plenty to learn…"

Serena had never been introduced to so many people at once in her life. She met Connie's 3 other brothers, her father, her aunts and uncles, and multiple cousins. After beating Fausto into submission Connie caught up to her mom and girlfriend. They mingled with the family while enjoying mass amounts of home cooked food. As the day drew into dusk, everyone was gathered in the big backyard for the dancing to begin. Connie turned to Serena and asked, "Ready to give it a go?"

"Wait a minute…" Fausto interrupted. "I want the first dance with Serena. May I?"

Serena smiled. "Sure. I would love to."

Connie warned her brother with a grin, "Watch your paws Fausto!"

Fausto led Serena into the middle of a group of people already dancing. He smiled at her and began to lead her around. For only having two weeks of lessons and practice, Serena was holding her own. And she was having fun. When the song ended, Fausto bowed and kissed her hand. "You moved wonderfully." He winked as he said, "We still need to practice your footwork though. You should call and make an appointment for next week."

Serena smiled and hugged him. "Maybe I will…"

He led her back to Connie and left the two together. "You looked great baby," Connie exclaimed. "I was beginning to get jealous…"

Serena giggled, "He _is_ a cutie. But I think I'll keep you…"

"Well, lucky me. Now aren't you glad you came? Everything worked out just fine."

"Yeah it did."

"And you aren't mad at Abbie?"

"No…" Serena began laughing hysterically.

"What is it?"

"I think I have a phone call to make." Serena opened her phone and found the number she was looking for, while making her way to a quieter place in the yard. A woman's voice answered and Serena began speaking, "Hi Mrs. Cabot, it's Serena. How are you? Good, good." She stopped and looked at Connie conspiratorially, "Do you remember that Dante Marioni vase you used to have?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. Thanks to the gf for one line...and to Katie my beta. And thanks to all who took the time to review. Will you do it one more time and let me know if you enjoyed?


End file.
